


The concept of Christmas… lost in a way… for both sides

by greensilverserpent



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 07:06:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17096051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: One conversation Crowley really could have done without.





	The concept of Christmas… lost in a way… for both sides

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2018-12-20 12:44pm to 01:01pm

"I think it's still just about consuming. That's all those buggers are doing anyway this time of year. Buying, buying and more buying."

"But many of them go to church and pray. Just like they are supposed to."

"Yeah, sure. Most of them see the church just for Christmas anyway. And you are as aware of that as I am."

"It does not always take a church. You can also pray at home or wherever you happen to be."

"We're in London, remember? People here act in packs."

"You can still pray alone."

"Just that almost no one does anymore."

Aziraphale sighed.

"Oh, the good old days. Whole houses with people praying or giving thanks for what they received."

"Yeah, real shame."

"You're just jealous because your job was much harder back then."

"That depended on where we were."

"True. But we normally shared grounds anyway. Out of convenience of course."

"Of course."

There was a pause while both reflected on their ongoing relationship.

"So what exactly makes the passing of time out of us?"

Aziraphale looked up, the same question having been on his own mind though the answer was still a bit elusive.

"Acquaintances?"

Crowley snorted.

"That's the only thing you can come up with? We've been having lunch and dinner together more often in the last few years than we've had over centuries. Besides, sharing grounds like back then is not the same as sharing a flat like we've been doing for a couple of years now."

If angels could blush, Aziraphale would have. Instead he simply smiled but with an undertone of embarrassment.

"It was convenient."

"Sure. Keep telling yourself that if you must. But waking up in one bed every day, stark-naked, is not something you do with acquaintances, nor friends - unless it's after a particular good party and not even then as your relationship changes right after, just like ours did."

"Does that mean we're not friends anymore?"

Crowley sighed.

"Do you have to take everything literally?"

"I like literature."

"That was just daft."

"Actually, that was the wine talking, I think. We really should have switched beverages on the nightstands."

"You didn't have to drink all of them by yourself either, you know."

"But they were soooooooooooo good."

"You're purring."

"Am not."

"You are. And keep that hand to yourself. I'm not sleeping with you while you're drunk."

"But you did already."

"Yes. My mistake. Not happening again."

"But…"

"No. Sober up or no booty."

"Did you just say booty?"

"Just sober up. Please."

"Ooohh, my darling said please. How special."

"Aziraphale…"

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

The angel actually giggled, making Crowley sigh into the pillows. 

This was going to be a very long day.


End file.
